Transcript:His Father's Son
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin --- EXT. FIELD - DAY runs through a field dressed as a knight, chased by a band of armed men. Merlin heads into the woods and trips over onto the ground as an axe lands between his legs. He picks up the axe and runs on straight into the dead end. He stops and turns to face his pursuers, who are now strolling in to meet him. Merlin raises the throwing axe. KING CAERLEON Trapped, are we? arrow hits one of Caerleon's men in the back. Merlin's pursuers look up to find themselves surrounded by the Knights of Camelot. Merlin smiles. MERLIN That's the idea. ARTHUR On me! jumps down into the pit and lands on top one of the men. OPENING CREDITS -- EXT. FOREST - DAY drags along the leader of the prisoners. AGRAVAINE Your Majesty. Look what we have here. KING ARTHUR He comes with us. We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot. AGRAVAINE I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, Your Highness. rips the necklace from Caerleon's neck and hands it to Arthur. KING ARTHUR Well, well. MERLIN What is it? KING ARTHUR This, Merlin, is the royal crest of Caerleon. Is it not...Your Highness? -- EXT. FOREST, CAMPFIRE - NIGHT KING ARTHUR This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands. AGRAVAINE No, sire. Only last week he seized the village of Stonedown on the western borders. KING ARTHUR We're not on the borders now, Agravaine. This is the heart of the kingdom. He took a grave risk coming here. AGRAVAINE Perhaps he doesn't see it that way. I fear it's no coincidence that all this has happened since Uther's death. KING ARTHUR What do you mean? AGRAVAINE Arthur, your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength. KING ARTHUR Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect? AGRAVAINE No, sire, not at all. There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you. But your enemies...to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message that any action against Camelot will be met without mercy. KING ARTHUR Did we not achieve that here today? AGRAVAINE No, sire. Not enough. listens in while he cooks dinner. AGRAVAINE Not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth. KING ARTHUR Well, what do you suggest? AGRAVAINE I suggest... I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on our terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories to us. He must surrender Everwick. KING ARTHUR He'd rather die than agree to such terms. AGRAVAINE Then you are left with no choice. KING ARTHUR I can't just kill a man in cold blood. AGRAVAINE Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land. KING ARTHUR Well, there must be another way. AGRAVAINE There's no other way. Think on it. Decide by tomorrow. leaves Arthur to mull over his terrible advice. MERLIN Arthur... KING ARTHUR Not now, Merlin. --- EXT. FOREST - DAY wakes and brings a glass to Arthur, who is still seriously contemplating his uncle's suggestion. MERLIN Arthur? Arthur, here. takes the drink. KING ARTHUR Thank you. MERLIN You must be cold. kneels by the fire. MERLIN Have you not slept at all? KING ARTHUR Been thinking. MERLIN About what Agravaine said? nods. MERLIN So, what are you going to do? KING ARTHUR My father was a great king, but I don't have his wisdom or his conviction. I can only follow his example and do what he would've done. MERLIN You're going to draw up this treaty? KING ARTHUR (nods) I have to show my strength. Show that I'm worthy of my father's name. MERLIN Caerleon won't sign it. You know that? KING ARTHUR Caerleon brought this upon himself. MERLIN Arthur. You've always shown mercy in battle. You've never sought to humiliate your enemy in this way. This isn't like you. This isn't who you are. KING ARTHUR You have no idea what it is to make these decisions. Decisions that will shape the future of this land. MERLIN Arthur-- KING ARTHUR So, please...stick to what you do know. gets up and leaves. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY knights assemble and Agravaine presents King Caerleon with the treaty scroll. KING CAERLEON What is this? doesn't take the scroll, so Agravaine hands it to Sir Leon, who opens it. KING CAERLEON You expect me to sign this? To humiliate myself before you? AGRAVAINE You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you. KING CAERLEON And if I do not sign? AGRAVAINE Then you will pay, with your life! KING CAERLEON (scoffs) And who makes these terms? KING ARTHUR Arthur Pendragon... walks forward. KING ARTHUR King of Camelot. pushes Leon's arm aside and steps forward. KING CAERLEON Very well. shoves off Percival. KING CAERLEON Then make it quick! kneels. KING ARTHUR Think what you're doing, Caerleon. This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace. Like there was between your father and mine. KING CAERLEON I am not my father, and you are not Uther! Do you really have the guts to kill me? KING ARTHUR You leave me no choice. KING CAERLEON You do not choose anything, boy. It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it. bows his head down to Arthur to give him clear aim at his neck. KING ARTHUR So be it. smirks. Merlin shakes his head. -- EXT/INT. MAIN SQUARE/KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR - DAY watches Arthur, Merlin, and the knights dismount in the square. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CORRIDOR - DAY walks with Arthur to his chambers. AGRAVAINE Your resolve has already earned the respect of both the council and the people alike. Your father would be proud of you. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Uncle. I don't know what I'd have done without your support and counsel. enters his chambers where Gwen is waiting for him. They hug and Agravaine grimaces. Merlin enters with Arthur's travel pack. KING ARTHUR Did you miss me? GWEN Yes. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY unpacks while Arthur washes up. MERLIN Can't have been easy having a man killed like that. KING ARTHUR I had no choice. Show of strength was necessary. MERLIN Don't you think compassion can also show strength? KING ARTHUR Not for the likes of Caerleon, no. No, an example had to be made for the good of the kingdom. MERLIN So, you don't regret what you did? KING ARTHUR My conscience is clean, Merlin, which is more than I can say for my room. So, just do your job, will you? MERLIN Look, I'm just saying, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me. You shouldn't push your friends away, you know? Not now. Not when you need them the most. KING ARTHUR You're wrong, Merlin. I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury. is clearly upset. KING ARTHUR The kingdom's my responsibility now. Mine to bear alone. And you must learn to accept that. nods, trying to mask his disappointment. -- EXT. CAERLEON'S CASTLE - DAY Caerleon's men bear his body to his castle. His wife, Queen Annis pulls back the sheet to see his body. She is disturbed by what she finds. QUEEN ANNIS This...this is no battle wound. This is the work of cowards! whips the sheet back over her husband's face. QUEEN ANNIS Arthur will pay for this, by God! The whole of Camelot will pay for this! -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT sits alone at the table looking over court documents. Someone knocks on the door. KING ARTHUR Come. enters. AGRAVAINE I am sorry to disturb you, my lord. KING ARTHUR Something the matter, Uncle? AGRAVAINE I dare to hope that my advice has been of some use these past months. KING ARTHUR Of course it has, you know that. AGRAVAINE There is something I wish to discuss with you. But...it is a delicate matter. KING ARTHUR Yes? AGRAVAINE It concerns Guinevere. KING ARTHUR What about her? AGRAVAINE She's a beautiful woman, sire, and possessed of many fine qualities, I have no doubt. But she is a servant. KING ARTHUR That doesn't matter to me. AGRAVAINE (hastily) Nor to me. I assure you. No, i--it's your people that concern me. stirs uncomfortably. KING ARTHUR Well, surely as king, I can do as I see fit. AGRAVAINE No, sire, you cannot. You must do what is expected of you. You must present yourself in an appropriate manner. The people...your people do not wish to see their king with the daughter of a blacksmith. KING ARTHUR This isn't a matter of state. This is a matter of the heart. AGRAVAINE You cannot rule the kingdom with your heart, Arthur. Your father understood that. stirs even more uncomfortably. Agravaine takes the chair next to Arthur. AGRAVAINE You didn't want to kill Caerleon, I know that. But you were strong. You didn't let those emotions cloud your judgement. You rule with your head like a strong king must. KING ARTHUR Yes. AGRAVAINE And now you must show that strength again. Set aside your personal feelings for the good of your kingdom. KING ARTHUR Set aside my feelings for Guinevere? AGRAVAINE I'm afraid so, my lord. considers the advice unhappily. -- EXT. CAMELOT - DAY messenger rides to Camelot. -- TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY steadies the punching bag for Arthur. MERLIN You seem tense. KING ARTHUR What do you mean "tense"? MERLIN You know...agitated. On edge. Angry. KING ARTHUR This is not anger, Merlin. This is controlled aggression! punches the bag off of the hanger and Merlin falls to the ground with it. MERLIN Great. I'm glad we cleared that up. arrives. SIR LEON Sire. A messenger this minute arrived. KING ARTHUR What is it? SIR LEON An army. They crossed our border at first light. KING ARTHUR An army? Whose army? SIR LEON Caerleon's queen. -- KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY KING ARTHUR At a forced march, Caerleon's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow, which means we have no choice. We must intercept them before they reach the ridge of ?. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak. We ride at dawn. AGRAVAINE Long live the king! ALL Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! looks on unhappily. Agravaine smirks. -- EXT/INT. CAERLEON'S CASTLE, TUNNELS - NIGHT arrives outside Caerleon's castle. She magically opens a door to the tunnels and heads inside. A guard spots her. GUARD Halt! guard steps in her path and she is surrounded. MORGANA Please. I mean you know harm. I wish only to speak with your queen. -- INT. CAERLEON'S CASTLE, THRONE ROOM - NIGHT guards escort Morgana into the throne room and pull off her hood. QUEEN ANNIS Morgana Pendragon. Stealing into my castle in the dead of night. You must have a death wish. MORGANA Sorry for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I've come on urgent business. QUEEN ANNIS What business could you possibly have with me, witch? MORGANA I come in the name of my father. QUEEN ANNIS Is that so? When last I heard, you and he were... MORGANA I speak not of Uther, but of Gorlois. QUEEN ANNIS Gorlois? MORGANA Uther is my father by blood alone. Gorlois raised me as a child. He made me who I am. QUEEN ANNIS I remember him well. He was a good man. An honourable man. MORGANA He was, Your Highness. And his sole reward was death, betrayed by his king. QUEEN ANNIS Well, then. It seems we have both lost something at the hands of a Pendragon. stands and approaches Morgana. QUEEN ANNIS Now, for the last time, what are you doing here? MORGANA Your Highness... shoves off the guard holding her, walks up to Queen Annis, and bows down to her knees. MORGANA Your Highness, Uther was a curse upon this land, as is his son. I seek revenge for wounds they have inflicted, as do you. If you will accept it, I've come to offer my help. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT prepares Arthur's bed while Arthur puts on a cloak. MERLIN Off again? Another weak in the wilderness. Eating weird animals, being eaten by weird animals. No hot water, no baths. This will be the last time either of us get to sleep in a proper bed. KING ARTHUR Merlin, I'm prepared to face all manner of horrors in this world, but if you think I'm sharing this bed with you... MERLIN (laughs) What? No, that's not what I meant. KING ARTHUR Right. Good. Comfort to know. MERLIN Where are you going? KING ARTHUR That's my business. And Merlin, don't be here when I come back. shakes his head. -- LOWER TOWN - NIGHT walks to Gwen's with the hood pulled up on his cloak. A guard spots him. GUARD Halt! Declare yourself! stops, irritated. He turns around and pulls off the hood. The guard is shocked. GUARD I'm sorry, sire. Forgive me. KING ARTHUR No harm done. guard bows and turns back to continue his patrol. Arthur waits for the guard to leave, then continues on to Gwen's and knocks on her door. Gwen opens the door and smiles. GWEN Arthur. KING ARTHUR May I come in? GWEN Of course. -- GWEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT GWEN Can I get you anything? Something to eat? KING ARTHUR I'm fine, thanks. closes the door and turns to face her. KING ARTHUR I won't be staying long. GWEN Oh. stands awkwardly and Gwen waits with a smile. KING ARTHUR Guinevere...please believe me when I say that you've done nothing wrong. furrows her eyebrows. KING ARTHUR And that none of this...has anything to do with you. GWEN (confused) None of what? I don't understand. KING ARTHUR Things have changed for me. With my father gone, it falls to me to rule this land. GWEN I know what a responsibility that must be. KING ARTHUR And now that I'm king...it's no longer relevant what I may or may not want for myself. is beginning to understand. KING ARTHUR My only duty is to the people of this land. I'll be judged by my actions. Who I'm seen with. GWEN (surprised and hurt) You're ashamed to be seen with me? KING ARTHUR No. shakes his head, beginning to have difficulty keeping his composure. KING ARTHUR No. But now that I'm king, it's not appropriate. GWEN (more surprised and hurt) I'm not appropriate? KING ARTHUR It seems not. walks up to Arthur, disbelieving what she's hearing. GWEN Arthur...listen to yourself. This doesn't sound like the man I know. You've been talked into this, haven't you? KING ARTHUR I haven't been talked into anything. I'm my own man. I make my own decisions. GWEN (beginning to cry) And you decided we can't be together? KING ARTHUR Yes. GWEN I see. looks at Arthur, not hiding her tears or pain. KING ARTHUR I'm sorry, Guinevere. It's just the way it has to be. turns to leave. GWEN Arthur. stops with his hand on the door handle and looks at her. GWEN Don't let anyone tell you what to do. You said you are your own man. You have a good heart. Be true to it. Only then will you be the king you want to be. considers her for a moment, then exits. -- EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE/CORRIDOR - DAY descends the steps to his assembled army. They ride out of the city. Gwen and Gaius watch from the a corridor window. GAIUS Don't worry, Gwen. They'll be back soon, I'm sure. GUINEVERE It's different this time, though, isn't it? Arthur's king now. The fate of Camelot rests on shoulders alone. GAIUS Oh, he's not alone, Gwen. You above all people should know that. GUINEVERE I do know that, but I'm not sure he does. -- EXT. CAMELOT, RIDGE - DAY stands alone on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the enemy's army. Agravaine steps up beside him. KING ARTHUR Make sure the men have everything they need. They must be well rested by morning. AGRAVAINE I'll see to it, sire. KING ARTHUR The battle commences at first light. smirks and walks off. -- EXT. CAMELOT CAMP - NIGHT watches his Round Table from his tent as they talk around the campfire. Leon tussles Merlin's hair and the knights chuckle. SIR ELYAN ...an army. and Elyan toast their tankards. He clearly longs for their camaraderie. Merlin notices Arthur watching and his smile fades slightly. The others notice and look over. Arthur is caught and tries to cover. KING ARTHUR We should all get some sleep. turns back into his tent. SIR GWAINE Is he all right? MERLIN He's our king. If anything were to happen to any of us, he'll hold himself responsible. nods as the all take in Merlin's words. -- CAMELOT CAMP, ARTHUR'S TENT - NIGHT is contemplative while Merlin tends to Arthur's spare armour. Elyan leads the Round Table Knights as they enter purposefully. KING ARTHUR Elyan? SIR ELYAN Sire. looks at the other knights. KING ARTHUR Well? SIR ELYAN We just want you to know there isn't a man among us who would not die for you. We made our pledge, and we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. Tomorrow, we fight in your name, sire. For freedom and justice in this land. is touched. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Elyan. Thank you all. all nod and exit. Arthur seems disturbed. MERLIN They mean it, sire. Every word. KING ARTHUR I've never once questioned their loyalty. I do wonder if I deserve it. MERLIN No one could care more for their men that you do. To send them into battle is not a decision that you would make lightly, and they know that. KING ARTHUR But was it the right decision? MERLIN If there was any other way out of this situation, you would take it. But you must defend Camelot. You have no choice. KING ARTHUR I had a choice...to let Caerleon live or die. I made the wrong decision. And now I've brought this war upon Camelot myself. MERLIN Arthur...no one is prepared to sacrifice more for the sake of this kingdom than you. Your decision was made in the best interests of Camelot. KING ARTHUR Maybe. Now my men must pay for it with their lives. -- EXT. CAMELOT CAMP - NIGHT exits his tent, dressed in a shabby brown cloak, and walks past his sleeping men. Merlin wakes and sees him heading off somewhere. Merlin gets up to follow. He trips over someone's foot and stumbles into a tent. Arthur hears the noise and turns around. Merlin peeks out of the tent, waits for Arthur to continue, then follows. Arthur walks down to the sentry's stationed at the enemy camp. SENTRY Halt! opens his cloak. Merlin watches from above. KING ARTHUR I'm unarmed. pulls off the cloak and drops it on the ground. KING ARTHUR You know who I am. Take me to your queen. watches Arthur allows himself to be taken into the enemy camp. He follows. -- INT. ENEMY CAMP, QUEEN ANNIS'S TENT - NIGHT sentries bring Arthur into the tent. QUEEN ANNIS What is the meaning of this? KING ARTHUR Your Highness, I'm here to-- slaps him. KING ARTHUR Your Highness, I know that you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel I've done you a grievous wrong, and you would be right. peeks through the tent seam. KING ARTHUR I'm ashamed of what I did. It was cowardly, it was unjust, and I am deeply sorry. QUEEN ANNIS Sorry does not bring back my husband. Sorry does not give my people back their king. KING ARTHUR I realise that. I know there's nothing I can do to repair that loss. QUEEN ANNIS Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon? KING ARTHUR I want to call off the battle. QUEEN ANNIS It's a little too late for that. KING ARTHUR I don't propose a truce, but an alternative. I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions to settle this matter between them. QUEEN ANNIS And why should I grant you this favour? KING ARTHUR There's been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way. nods for her men to release Arthur's arms. QUEEN ANNIS And your terms? KING ARTHUR If my man wins, you must withdraw your army. QUEEN ANNIS And if mine is the victor? KING ARTHUR Then half of all Camelot is yours. guard brings Merlin into the tent and shoves him to his knees. Arthur is dumbfounded. MERLIN Sorry about this. QUEEN ANNIS You know him? KING ARTHUR He's my servant, he must've followed me here. I--I knew nothing about it. QUEEN ANNIS Kill him. KING ARTHUR Wait. Please. Let him go. He's just...a simpleminded fool. QUEEN ANNIS That is two favours you've asked of me this night, Arthur Pendragon. Annis turns and sits on her throne, considering Merlin. Tension as Arthur waits for her decision. QUEEN ANNIS Very well. You shall have your trial by combat. is relieved. QUEEN ANNIS Announce your champion by noon tomorrow. bows. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Your Highness. QUEEN ANNIS And take your fool with you. nods. -- EXT. CAMELOT CAMP - NIGHT and Merlin return to camp. Arthur is not happy. MERLIN Simpleminded fool? KING ARTHUR Oh, I was being kind, believe me. You almost got me killed in there. MERLIN Me? You seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself. KING ARTHUR What is wrong with you? Why can you never just let me be? MERLIN I'm your friend! I was looking out for you. KING ARTHUR I appreciate that, in your very confused way, you're only trying to help. But, please, don't do it again. -- INT. CAMELOT CAMP, ARTHUR'S TENT - DAY SIR LEON But, sire, we can win this battle. I know we can. KING ARTHUR I don't doubt it. But at what cost? How many men will be slaughtered? SIR ELYAN And what if we were to lose this trial? We can't give up our land. KING ARTHUR That's the deal I've struck. I believe it to be fair, and I'll stand by it. AGRAVAINE Well, then. All that remains, my lord, is for you to choose your champion. Round Table Knights all step forward. SIR PERCIVAL It would be a privilege, sire. steps up to take the challenge, too. SIR ELYAN Sire. KING ARTHUR There can only be one choice. One choice which is just and honourable. This fight's mine. knights are not pleased by this, but they can't object to their king. Agravaine is very pleased. -- INT. ENEMY CAMP, QUEEN ANNIS'S TENT - DAY QUEEN ANNIS I don't like it. It must be a trick. MORGANA What concerns you, Your Highness? QUEEN ANNIS Arthur. Why would he choose himself as the champion? MORGANA Because he's Arthur. He'll always risk his own life before those of his men. Trust me, it's no trick. Arthur will fight. QUEEN ANNIS It's as if you were pleased, Morgana. Whatever else he is, Arthur is a great warrior. You have as much to lose as I if he wins. You desire the throne of Camelot, do you not? MORGANA (enraged) I don't deny it. It's rightfully mine, after all. considers Morgana's emotional response. Morgana calms herself. MORGANA Arthur will not win. QUEEN ANNIS How can you possibly know that? MORGANA Because I have the power to ensure that he doesn't. QUEEN ANNIS Then you must use it. smiles and nods. -- INT. CAMELOT CAMP, ARTHUR'S TENT - NIGHT takes Arthur's sword while he sleeps. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT sneaks through the woods with the sword. He checks for any pursuers, then turns and is surprised to find Morgana standing there. AGRAVAINE Morgana. MORGANA Did you get it? AGRAVAINE Of course. draws the sword. She kneels down in the middle of three small fires and enchants the sword. MORGANA Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige. Hige hefe. Hefe mæst sara. Fornéðe þas, ende hie æra. eyes glow. She raised the sword by the hilt and the blade bursts into flame. MORGANA Efencume þonne swæs bora! stands in awe. The flames disappear and Morgana lowers the sword. Agravaine regards her. She smiles. MORGANA Arthur's as good as dead. -- INT. CAMELOT CAMP, ARTHUR'S TENT - DAWN helps Arthur with his armour. KING ARTHUR Not too tight, Merlin, you don't want to kill me before I've even started. MERLIN (chuckle) Sorry. takes off his left glove and pulls off his ring. He turns to Merlin. KING ARTHUR If this day should prove to be my last, give this to Guinevere. hands Merlin the ring. Merlin up sharply. KING ARTHUR Tell her I'm sorry. MERLIN (nods) Of course. puts his glove back on. MERLIN Arthur, do you really think this is worth the risk? You're king now. Camelot needs you. Alive. KING ARTHUR I don't know what will happen. But for the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision. smiles. MERLIN Well, whatever happens out there...erm... KING ARTHUR You're not about to start crying on me, are you? MERLIN No. Just, er, good luck. smile. KING ARTHUR Thank you, old friend. shake hands. Agravaine enters. AGRAVAINE It is time, my lord. KING ARTHUR Very well. doesn't move. AGRAVAINE Is all in readiness. KING ARTHUR Merlin? stands for Merlin's inspection. MERLIN Ready. nods and draws the now-cursed sword. Agravaine smiles as Arthur inspects it. KING ARTHUR Right, then. and Agravaine exit. -- INT. ENEMY CAMP, QUEEN ANNIS'S TENT - DAY camera pans up the full length of a mean looking giant. QUEEN ANNIS You have served my husband well, Derían. I know you'll do the same for me. MORGANA And Derían, no pity, no quarter. Do not hesitate for one second. Arthur Pendragon must die. grins menacingly. -- EXT. CAMELOT, RIDGE - DAY armies of Camelot and Caerleon face each other. Derían and Arthur walk to the centre of the gap. Arthur looks up at the giant. Derían bears his teeth. Arthur looks back questionably. Morgana watches from Caerleon's lines. Agravaine grins in Camelot's front line. The fight begins. Derían eventually knocks Arthur to his knees. Arthur rolls out from the blow and slices Derían's cheek. Derían checks for blood and howls, enraged. MORGANA This has gone on long enough. turns her head to listen. MORGANA Time to turn the tide. I've enchanted Arthur's sword. It holds the weight of a thousand ages. No one could bear it for long. eyes glow. Arthur's sword drops like lead behind him. He looks at it, unable to lift it. Derían swings and misses on the down sweep. Arthur punches Derían's face and gets caught on the upsweep of Derían's sword. He cries out in pain. He tries to lift his sword again. Derían begins to strike, but Merlin's eyes glow and Derían freezes mid-swing. Arthur leaves his sword and rams his shoulder into Derían, knocking him over and falling. Morgana is confused. Derían gets up first and kicks Arthur over. Derían picks up his sword and Merlin panics. Morgana and Agravaine smirk. Annis waits. Arthur lies almost helpless and Derían raises his sword over his head. MERLIN *spell* sword drops out of Derían's hands into the ground behind him and he freezes. Arthur rolls up behind Derían, grabs the sword and slices across Derían's back. The giant falls to his knees and Arthur kicks him down. Arthur is poised to strike. He looks up at his men on the ridge. Merlin looks on tensely. Arthur looks down at his fallen enemy and runs the sword into the ground by Derían's head. Arthur's army bursts out cheering. SIR PERCIVAL Long live the king! is shocked and disappointed as he joins the applause. The Camelot army bursts into. KNIGHT Long live the king! ARMY Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Annis heads toward the champions. Morgana turns with a scowl and disappears into Caerleon's army. Annis approaches Arthur. QUEEN ANNIS You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement. holds himself with dignity. QUEEN ANNIS My army will be gone by nightfall. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Your Highness. holds out her hand and Arthur grasps it. QUEEN ANNIS Tell me something. You spared my champion. Why? KING ARTHUR Because it's not victory I seek. It is peace. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms. QUEEN ANNIS There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all. considers him for a moment, then turns to leave. -- INT. CARLEON'S CAMP, QUEEN ANNIS'S TENT - DAY Annis and her men pack up her tent. Morgana enters. QUEEN ANNIS It seems you do not have the power after all, Morgana. Arthur was made of sterner stuff than you imagined. MORGANA There will be other opportunities, Your Highness, and next time he won't be so lucky. QUEEN ANNIS There won't be a next time. Not for me, anyway. MORGANA What are you talking about? QUEEN ANNIS I believe I may have misjudged our young king. MORGANA (scoffs) Don't be taken in by his fine words. QUEEN ANNIS It wasn't Arthur who misled me. It was you. You are consumed by bitterness, Morgana. It spreads within you like a disease. In my grief, I let you infect me with your hate. MORGANA That is untrue. Have you forgotten how Arthur killed your husband? Do you not deny that you sought revenge? QUEEN ANNIS Yes, I sought revenge. But that does not mean it was the right thing to do. MORGANA (laughs/scoffs) You are weak, Annis, as I thought you were. Go ahead. Make peace with Arthur. But I will not rest until all of Camelot bows before me. turns to leave. QUEEN ANNIS Morgana... turns around. QUEEN ANNIS You came to me in the name of Gorlois, but I fear you're more like Uther than you realise. glares at Annis and stalks out of the tent. -- EXT. CAMELOT, LOWER TOWN - DAY and his knights ride triumphantly into Camelot, bells ringing, streamers hung, flags waving, cheering crowds. -- EXT. CAMELOT, MAIN SQUARE - DAY MERLIN You're a hero. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Merlin. MERLIN Not to me. To your people. KING ARTHUR Right. You think different? MERLIN Maybe I know something they don't. KING ARTHUR Which is? MERLIN You know, that you're a cabbage head. gives his usual puzzled expression, then considers the insult. KING ARTHUR Maybe. I should've listened to you, Merlin. Just this once, I think you were right. Even if you are the worst servant in the five kingdoms. dismounts and Merlin chuckles. The courtiers applaud as Arthur climbs the steps into the palace. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ATHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. Someone knocks at the door. KING ARTHUR Come. enters with a pitcher. Arthur pauses when he sees it's her. KING ARTHUR Gwen. GWEN (nods) Sire. grabs a bundle of flowers from under a pillow and climbs out of bed. KING ARTHUR These... hurries out to her and presents her with the tiny purple bouquet, which flops limply. KING ARTHUR Are for you. looks at him, looks at the flowers, and takes them ungratefully. Arthur continues cheerfully. KING ARTHUR They're not much, I know. I...picked them by the side of a road. GWEN Thank you sire, but...I don't know what they're for. KING ARTHUR They're to say, "I'm sorry Guinevere." GWEN You don't need to apologize. I understand why things have to be the way they are. KING ARTHUR (playfully) Mm. A good king should...respect the traditions of the past, as my father did. GWEN (morosely) I know that. KING ARTHUR But a good king should also... takes an amorous step towards her. KING ARTHUR Be true to himself...and do as he sees fit... takes another amorous step towards her. KING ARTHUR And be seen with those who he cares for. gives her a significant look. She looks at him hopefully. GWEN Even if they're not...appropriate? grabs her waist and pulls her to him. He kisses her dramatically, then looks down at her, head tilted playfully. KING ARTHUR Does that answer your question? catches his mood and serves it right back. GWEN It's a start. grin at each other, then kiss passionately. Sunlight streams through the windows behind them. ---- Note: incantations found at Merlin Wiki Category:Transcripts